Uh, he's my Brother in Law
by Sammi Haels
Summary: Second story in my New Adventures series. After the Jay Jackson fiasco, things seem to be normal. Until Kiri's brother in-law Jacob Lawson comes to town. Between that and a new detective, things get a little crazy. R&R. I own my characters Jacob and Kiri


Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this story. I simply borrowed them to create my own spin on James Paterson's books. I only own the character "Kiri" and "Jacob Lawson".

Secretary: Detective Cross! There is a girl on the phone asking for you. She says she's just seen a murder.

The two Homicide agents looked at each other.

Alex: I'll take the call.

Kiri: And I'll go and change and come back with my car.

Alex: Ok. Wait! How far away is your house?

Kiri: Five minutes if I run. Why?

Alex: Never mind. Just go.

Once Kiri was out of sight, Alex followed the secretary to the front desk. When he answered the phone, Alex expected to hear a woman's voice, but it sounded like a child's.

Girl: Hello?

Alex: This is Detective Cross; you asked to talk to me?

Girl: Alex, it's Katherine!

Alex: Katherine? What's going on? You said that you just saw a murder?

Katherine: YES! A man came into our house. My mom and dad told me to hide in the closet just before he came in. When he came in, he asked my parents if they had a child and they said no. He said that they were lying and…

Alex: Alright, Katherine?

Katherine: Yeah.

Alex: Where are you?

Katherine: I'm still in the closet.

Alex: Ok. Just stay where you are. I'm coming down there. But stay on the phone ok?

Katherine: Ok. Alex, I'm scared.

Alex: I know, just calm down and stay where you are. Is the man still in your house?

Katherine: No. He jumped out the window just after he killed my parents.

Alex: Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm going to hand the phone to the woman who answered. Just stay talking to her. Jessie, will you stay on the phone with her?

Jessie: Yeah. What's her name?

Alex: Katherine.

Katherine was the daughter of Bree's friend. Bree sometimes babysat her and took to the office with her. She's a sweet girl and her parents were really nice. Never did anything to offend someone, which made this a very strange case. He ran up the stairs to Bree's office to tell her what happened.

Alex: Bree?

Bree: Yeah?

Alex: We've got another case.

Bree: What about the one with Jackson?

Alex: Well, Kiri just solved that one. He is now in a cell in the DC State Penitentiary.

Bree: Well, what's this case then?

Alex: All we know so far is that it was Katherine's parents.

Bree: WHAT?

Alex: Yeah, I just got off the phone with Katherine and she said that that's what happened.

Suddenly Alex heard a car horn.

Alex: That would be Kiri.

Bree: I'm coming. Is Katherine ok?

Alex: Yeah. She said that she's hiding in her parent's closet.

The car horn sounded again.

Bree: Let's go now.

Alex: Yeah, Bree?

Bree: Yeah?

Alex: You ok? I know this is a little hard to take in but…

Bree: Alex I'm fine. Let's just get to the scene. Maybe Kat can give us a little indication of who the killer is.

After 15 minutes of driving, the trio arrived at Katherine's house. Bree ran up to the door and knocked.

Bree: Kat? It's Bree.

No answer.

Bree: Katherine?

Still nothing.

Bree stepped back and shot the lock on the door, then the door handle and kicked it in.

Alex: Kiri, you search down here, I'm going with Bree upstairs.

Kiri: Yeah I got it.

Once Kiri was out of sight in the kitchen, Bree and Alex ran upstairs to Katherine's parent's room. Bree stopped at the door.

Bree: Kat? Are you ok?

Katherine: Bree?

Bree: Kat its fine now, you can come out.

Katherine: I don't want to.

Bree: Why?

Katherine: I don't want to see what's out there.

Alex: Ok Kat, we're coming in now.

Bree: Ok, Alex?

Alex: Yeah?

Bree: You go and get Kat, I'm going to go and see if Kiri call in a few more cruisers.

Alex: Got it.

Alex opened the door to the murder scene and then saw the closet at the back of the room where Katherine was. When he opened the door, Alex saw her curled in the corner.

As Bree walked downstairs, she found Kiri talking to a few of the agents in homicide that responded to the scene.

Bree: Kiri, did you find anyone on the perimeter?

Kiri: No, I asked some of the people next door if they saw anything suspicious but no one saw anything. So apparently this was not as noisy as we first thought. OH! And this is a new detective in homicide and according to him Superintendent Davies put him on a team with you me Alex and John. Bree this is detective Alex Arreguin.

Bree: Nice to meet you. This is going to be kind of confusing because one of the other detective's names is Alex.

Alex: I heard. That will be kind of confusing.

Kiri: So, are you new at this job?

Alex: No, I had it for a couple of years in Arizona until I moved here.

Kiri: Good, so I don't have to go through the whole 'this is what we do' speech.

A few moments later Alex Cross came down the stairs with Kat holding his hand. Immediately he handed her off to a profiler and told her to describe the man that she saw. Then he joined the group of three standing by the front door.

Bree: Alex, this is, well, Alex. He's a new detective for Homicide.

Alex: Nice to meet you Detective…

Alex A: Arreguin. And nice to meet you too Detective Cross.

For a few more moments Alex, Kiri and Bree de-briefed the new detective on what they had currently. In the middle of the conversation, the profiler walked up to them and handed Alex C. the picture of what Katherine had said. After he had a good look of it, he flipped it around to show the rest of them.

As soon as she saw the picture her expression was tense but she relaxed again, trying not to let the others see. She recognized the picture but kept telling herself that it wasn't him. There was no way it was him.

(One Day Later)

The next day when Kiri and new Alex walked through the door, they were immediately told to go to conference room 4. As they stepped in, they were greeted by Alex, Bree, John and Superintendent Davies.

Davies: Good now we can start. I am assigning you to the homicide that three of you responded to yesterday. Now, we matched the profile with a name. And that name is Jacob Lawson.

The blood drained from Kiri's face. 'No! I was right it was him!' she thought 'This is a stone cold living nightmare.'

Kiri: Sorry, I don't think I heard you right, did you say Jacob Lawson?

Davies: Yes.

Kiri: Oh. Shiz.

Davies: Yes, well, there you go, you know who to look for. Dismissed.

As soon a Davies left the room, Kiri ran to the door locked it and closed the blinds.

Alex: Ok, Kiri. Would you care to explain what that was about?

Kiri: Ok, let's start at the top. My last name, Fera, is my maiden name. When I married James I kept my last name the same but, James' last name was Lawson. Jacob is his brother.

Alex A.: Ok, so you're saying that Jacob Lawson is your brother in-law?

Kiri: Well, sort of. James was murdered about two months ago.

Bree: But then why is he just murdering random people?

Kiri: Not just random. Bree, what is Katherine's last name?

Bree: Armex.

Kiri: Lawson has this set in his mind that anyone that James had to do with, he has to kill. Like he's doing them a favor. James knew Katherine's dad from work. I know him through marriage, Bree, Alex, and John know him from me, and he's come to the office before. All of James' friends are in danger including you three and I.

Bree: Great, more possibility of being killed.

Kiri: You're telling me!

Alex A: So, how are we going to start this?

Kiri: You guys want to see if we can get Burkoff to keep a watch on the mainstream?

Alex: Might as well. How about this, Kiri, you and I will go down to the dingy old apartment complex and you three go back to the scene and see if you can get some prints.

(At Burkoff's apartment)

Burkoff: Oh great. Ok, look, don't shoot me just tell me who to look for. It will make this process much faster.

Kiri: Look for Jacob Lawson. We don't have an accurate picture so just look him up.

Burkoff: Ok.

Kiri: And Burkoff…

Burkoff: Yeah, yeah, I got it. 'If you don't deliver I'll take you into federal prison'.

Kiri: Good. Enjoy your newest form of entertainment!

Burkoff: I'll be sure.

(At the Office)

When Alex and Kiri got back to their shared office, John, new Alex and Bree greeted them with:

Bree: We've got a new murder!

Kiri's face didn't even falter when Bree said murder. Instead, she walked over to her desk chair, threw her hands in the air and shouted 'Yay! More murder!' before falling back into the chair.

Alex: Ok, I think Kiri is officially sick of this job. So where is it?

Bree: It's at 216 South 104 Street. Single murder. They've already got CSI and one of our ME's down there.

Alex: Good. Let's get down there.

(At the Scene)

When the five arrived at the scene, there was something very wrong with the building. It was now a black pile of soot. Kiri walked up to Felix Winters, the Homicide's ME.

Kiri: So Felix, what have we got here?

Felix: Well Kiri, as it turns out, our murderer shot our victim. However, that's not what killed him. Our murderer then drowned him and burned the building. And not only that, the killer took his wallet, and burned his fingers so we can't take a fingerprint.

Kiri: So, now we have a John Doe on our hands too?

Felix: Yeah. Pretty scary though. I mean 3 kills within one week of each other? That's the magic number for a serial killer.

Kiri: Yeah, looks like Jacob is smarter that I gave him credit for.

Felix: You already know who the killer is?

Kiri: Yeah. We were de-briefed this morning. Anyway, we should get the body down to the lab at homicide. Maybe run some dental records or a DNA test to get a name on our John Doe.

Felix: Got it. I'll get a team right on that.

Kiri: Thanks Felix. Hey! Bree, John and Alex #'s 1 and 2! Let's check out the scene. Sift through the debris, see if you find anything.

Immediately, the four jumped to it, each thinking the same thing. As Alex C looked for evidence, he was thinking about how Kiri had kind of taken charge since this morning. Then I kind of dawned on him. 'Ever since she found out that is was Jacob Lawson'.

After searching for over an hour, they wound up with a gun. Only a gun. They searched for a little longer before the five met up at Kiri's car.

Kiri: So, what do we have?

Alex A: A gun.

Kiri: Just a gun?

Alex: Yes, just a gun.

Kiri: Did you dust it for prints?

Alex: Well, yes. Standard, but we already know….

Kiri: No, we don't. He could have committed just the one murder then gone right back under the radar.

Bree: She is right. But we still found nothing.

Kiri: Good. Now I get to test out my new trick.

Alex A: Which is?

Kiri: Well, I was watching _CSI:NY_ and I saw that they…

John: Why do you watch _CSI:NY_? You live the same stories every day.

Kiri: So? Anyway, they were trying to clarify a man's story so they looked for prints on the body. When they couldn't find any the traditional way, then they use super glue.

Bree: Super Glue?

Kiri: If you heat up super glue to a liquid molecular form, which isn't hard, and spray it on the object, in this case a gun, the molecular super glue will bind to the amino acids in a finger print and it will show up purple. Well, if you mix it with a dye.

John: Fun?

Kiri: Loads!

John: Ok, well let's go and try Kiri's crazy idea.

Kiri: Not Crazy! Scientific!

John: Yeah. Hey mind if I drive?

Kiri: Be my guest! It gives me a chance to find the super glue in my glove compartment.

So then Alex, new Alex and Bree piled into the back of the car, John into the driver seat and Kiri into the passenger. Kiri handed John the keys to her car and opened up the glove compartment.

(At the Daley Building)

Kiri: FOUND IT!

Alex: Well, I would hope. You've been looking for it for almost an hour. Seriously, I still cannot believe that it is physically possible to fit this much stuff into on glove compartment.

The team of five what just pulling into the car garage after driving for about an hour. The floor of Kiri's car was littered with almost everything but her kitchen sink. There was her registration, a tire pressure gauge, scissors, wrench, sock, pocketknife, mitten, screw driver, a spoon, napkins, the car's owner's manual and of course the super glue.

Alex A: What normal human keeps all of this in their car? I can understand some of it but really a sock? What about the random spoon?

Instead of saying something, Kiri decided to throw her best glare which was actually very menacing.

Kiri: I'm just going to pretend that that comment was never made. Anyway, let's get down to the lab so I check if we have a Fuming chamber.

As it turned out, the "fuming-chamber" was dusty and really didn't work for what they needed.

Kiri: I think I can fix it. It might take a little bit but it's do-able.

Alex A: Ha-ha-ha. That's what she said.

Kiri: Oh God!

Alex: How long?

Kiri: Three hours? Four tops.

Alex: Good. You going to start now?

Kiri: Yeah, I got nothing better to do with my time.

(Three hours later)

Kiri: Wrench.

Alex and Kiri had been in the deserted crime lab for about three hours and Alex had decided to help her by getting what she needed. He looking in the tool box for a moment before handing her a wrench that he found.

Kiri: Not this one the other one.

Alex: What other one.

Kiri: The one _next _to the tool box.

Alex: Oh, here.

Kiri: Thanks…. Done.

Kiri slid out from underneath the device and stood up to admire her work. It was now very clean and had a perfect working motor.

Kiri: Go and find the other three people that ditched us and let's fire this baby up!

Alex: Got it.

He came back a few minutes later with Alex #2, Bree and John trailing him. Kiri placed the gun in the chamber and sealed it to keep out any more oxygen. Then she dropped super glue and purple dye onto a heating tin plate and covered it with the plastic tubing. A purple mist started to travel up the tube and surrounded the gun. Moments later three fingerprints appeared on the gun. Kiri opened the chamber and pressed clear fingerprint tape on to the gun. Then she put them under the scanner and had the computers archives look for a match.

Kiri: I told you that this wasn't crazy.

John: Yeah. Ok. So did the computer find a match yet?

Kiri: Somebody's impatient. And no not yet.

Computer: _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Kiri: Now it did.

Kiri walked over to the computer and everyone crowded around her trying to see if it was a match. Kiri reassembled the amino acid combination in the print sample and clicked match. Then a red flashing sign appeared on the screen.

Kiri: No match.

Felix: Hey everyone.

The group of five jumped at the voice.

Kiri: HEY! Don't scare us people!

Felix: Us people? Improper grammar.

Kiri: Don't care. Did you find a name to our John Doe?

Felix: Not yet. You can hide your dental records but you can't hide your DNA. I sent in a sample this morning. They say that they will have the results in a few days.

Kiri: Oh goodie!

Felix: Oh goodie?

Kiri: Yeah! Oh goodie, goodie gumdrops! Hahaha.

Alex: What have you been smoking?

Kiri: I had a Monster this morning.

Alex: Oh great. Have fun when you crash in four hours.

Kiri: I'll be sure!

(Four Hours Later)

The five had decided to go back to the scene to see if they could find anything. But, half way there, Kiri fell asleep against the window in the back of the car.

Alex: Is Kiri asleep?

John: Yeah.

And just to prove his point John pokes her on the shoulder four or five time, and when Alex didn't hear Kiri's hand connect with the back of John's head, he knew she was asleep.

Bree: Well, then how are any of us supposed to get home. This is Kiri's car and we can't just drop her off and steal her car.

Alex: She can just sleep in the guest room at my house. John I'll drop you off.

John: Thanks sugar.

Alex: Sure. Well, here's your house. See you at the office tomorrow.

John: See ya. Bye Bree.

(Next Day)

Kiri: Hey John, hey Alex #2.

As said the previous night, Kiri wound up sleeping on the couch at Alex and Bree's house. Alex was going to join herself and Bree but of course being as popular as he is, Alex stayed behind to take 'an important call'. Basically that meant that it was the remaining four stuck in an office all day.

John: Alex on the phone?

Kiri: Yuppers.

Alex A: Why don't we just try and figure out the connection of the past homicides.

Kiri: Sure. What's better than sitting in a stuffy and tiny office all day?

Alex A: Sitting in a tiny, stuffy office with pizza.

Kiri: I, will agree with that.

Alex A, Bree, Kiri, and John were in Kiri's office going through the evidence from the past three murders. The four had been in there for hours trying to find any relevance between them. They were trying to see if they could track where Lawson's next murder or murders would be if he even committed another. In the five hours that they had been in there, they had ordered four large pizzas from Grimaldi's, Kiri had gone out at least twice to go and buy ice cream from the grocery store and Bree had gone out to find 'good' chocolate sauce. About a half an hour after Bree came back with her chocolate sauce, Alex turned up at the door of his shared office only to find Kiri spinning around in her desk chair with a piece of pizza in her hand, and the other three sitting on the floor, each with a half gallon of ice cream.

Alex C: And why wasn't I invited to the party in my own office?

Kiri: Well, we tried to get a hold of you but after the fourth call, we just assumed that you were temporarily dead.

Somehow she had managed to say this with a straight face.

Alex: Temporarily… What? How does that work?

Kiri: I dunno… It just does.

She also said this with a straight face.

Alex: Well I've been on the phone for about five hours with the FBI.

Kiri: What!

Alex: Yeah, since this guy is now a full blow serial killer the FBI wants updates and a de-brief every other day until we find this guy.

Kiri: Oh no! Bad, Bad, Bad.

Bree: Do you hate the FBI that much?

Kiri: No. It's just that because of the fact that I was married to his youngest brother, I could be considered an accessory.

Bree: No, we can say that you were with us the whole time.

Kiri: You know the FBI. And so do I. I've had more than one encounter the FBI. And not in a good way.

Alex A: Wait, _youngest_brother? So he's got another brother?

Alex: And what do you mean 'more than one encounter and not in a good way'?

Kiri: Well, yeah, and his name is Mark, but he changed his last name to Leer. But the thing is that Jacob never liked his two brothers. So the one thing that I am wondering, mostly because of the fact that Lawson turned up just after Jackson, if the two were working together? And remember by job before this one? Well, let's just say didn't like this special division. So I had my property detained more than once.

Before any of them could answer, there was a knock on the door. Kiri turned around to see Felix Winters the DCPD's Medical Examiner holding a file.

Felix: We got a name on our first John Doe.

Kiri: Well?

Felix: The name is Dallin Spinners. A teacher at a local private school.

Kiri: Dallin Spinners? Where have I heard that name before? Oh! I know now! He used to work in the legislature with James!

Bree: Then where is, or rather was, he a teacher at?

Felix: Rancho Villas. A pretty nice school too. Kind of looked like a mansion. A very pretty face.

Alex: So, the question now is why Lawson was after him, and whether he was kicked off of legislature, or if he quit. And why?

Kiri: But what would that have to do with the investigation?

John: Well it could actually give us a hint on who and where he will hit next.

Alex A: Hey, I've been thinking. All of the past murder victims have been government officials right?

Kiri: Yeah.

Alex A: Well what if he's not going after people that James knew? What if he's going after the government?

John: Yeah. I was kinda thinking about that too. It just seems kind of weird to go after people that your brother knew so as to 'do them a favor'. Kiri, did Lawson know that his brother was in the legislature?

Kiri: Well, yeah.

John: Did James ever trust Jacob enough to take him to his office?

Kiri: Once or twice. Even though I told him not to.

John: Now the only way Jacob would know who to kill and when and where is if he either planted a bug, or he figured out how to get in without James and watched them. You know like a stalker.

Kiri: You know, I still haven't gotten around to emptying James' office. And I think we might have enough for a warrant. I mean a plot against the government, I think we'll get what we want.

Alex: Yeah that does sound like it would work.

John: Ok. Then I'll call my buddy down at Warrants-R-Us.

Kiri: Thank you sir. In the mean time I'll head down there. Who wants to go on a field trip with me?

Alex A: I'll go.

Kiri: No one else? Fine then. Alex A, you and I will be the cool people.

Alex: Oh and I also what to tell you that the Policeman's Ball is coming up.

Kiri groaned out loud. If she hated anything, she hated the Policeman's Ball.

Kiri: Great sucking up to the brass. I _hate_ it.

Alex: Don't we all. I know how you feel, Brass gets on my nerves too.

Just as Kiri and Alex A were about to leave, Davies walked in.

Davies: Where ever you are going will have to wait, Lawson just stole a car. License plate number ADX-325. Just off of 41st street.

Alex: So now we sort of have a lead on his position?

Davies: Yes, I want you to go out and start looking.

(Twenty minutes later)

Alex was driving along 41st Street. About twenty minutes ago DCPD got a call on a stolen car and a profile of the man who had stolen it. The profile matched Jacob Lawson's. So now they have sort of a lead on where he is. Everyone had spilt up to get better ground but he now had no idea where Kiri was or what car she was driving. He was turning the corner when his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID, Kiri's name showed up. When he answered the call, it sounded like she was driving with the convertible down. Then he remembered that she didn't have one.

Alex: Kiri, where are you?

Kiri: Not the point. What was the license plate number on the car Lawson stole again?

Alex: AXD-325. Why? Where are you?

Kiri: Well, I am on a motorcycle, which I own, and that plate number is in front of me.

Alex: Where are you literally? What street.

Kiri: Um, on the I90. He pulled out in front of me about 20 minutes ago.

Alex: Ok, I90. Good I'm not that far away. Keep following him I'll be there with some cruisers.

Kiri: Got it. But hurry up! I've been following him for about 20 minutes and I think he's starting to catch on.

Alex: I'm on my way.

Ten minutes later, Alex saw Kiri following Lawson and came up behind her with about seven other cruisers including John and Bree. He also called in to tell DCPD to set up a blockade about four miles from where they were driving now.

Suddenly, with the blockade in view, Kiri jammed a leaver just under the handle bars and stood up.

John: DID SHE JUST JAM HER HANDLE BARS? IS SHE CRAZY!

John's voice was booming through the radio. But Alex wasn't focusing on that. He was watching everything that was folding out in front of him. It all seemed to go in slow motion. He watched as Kiri stood up, pulled out her Glock, and with three well aimed shots, blew out three of Lawson's tires. Then just as the car swerved and slammed into the blockade, Kiri jumped and rolled in the middle of the two lanes. At first Alex thought Kiri just committed an unintentional suicide until she saw her jump to her feet and run to the car. But, because he wasn't paying attention to the road, Alex wound up slamming on his breaks. And before Kiri could get to the crashed car, Lawson was out of the car and starting to run. Kiri chased after him, jumping over the car's trunk, shooting until she ran out of bullets. Even then she still kept running. She wound up catching up to him and rugby tackling him to the ground. Kiri pushed Lawson up against the wall of the highway tunnel. But before another officer could reach them to cuff him, Jacob got his hand in his pocket and pulled the pin out of a canister of tear gas and let it drop to the ground. Kiri didn't have enough time to react before the gas started to puff into a cloud around them. Kiri had no choice but to let go of her grip on Jacob to cover her mouth and nose trying not the breath in the gas let alone get out of the swarming cloud of gas that was starting to restrict her vision. Alex ran up to the expanding puff and taking a deep breath, ran in to try and find Kiri to pull her out. He found her near the middle of the mess, coughing, trying to get the offending chemicals out of her lungs. Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her back the way that he came so that she could finally get the oxygen that her lungs were pleading for. Finally the two got out of danger zone and into fresh air. But that wasn't enough. Kiri fell to her knees, unable to stand from the force of her own coughing. Knowing that she would probably need some sort of medical help, Alex just decided to pick her up bridal style and carried her over to the ambulance that had just showed up. The EMT's had her sit in the back of the truck with an oxygen breather mask.

Alex: Is there any reason for her to be taken to a hospital.

EMT 1: No, we'll just have her sit with the breather mask until the coughing subsides then she'll be fine.

Alex: Ok, good. How about any of the officers that got rammed at the blockade?

EMT1: Nah, just some cuts and bruises. Nothing to go to the ER for. But a few people are recommended to get x-rays for some bruised ribs, but other than that nothing serious.

It was another fifteen minutes before any of the of the ambulances left and another twenty before Kiri was pulled off the oxygen breather.

Alex A: Is there any particular reason that the gas escaped so fast? That should not have happened.

Kiri: Once HAZMAT clears the area, I'll have the canister sent to the lab. It had to have been rigged.

Alex: I agree. The gas should not have puffed that fast.

Thunder clapped overhead.

Kiri: I love rain storms.

Bree: Me too.

Alex: Anyway. We have a general idea of where his is, he can't have gotten that far. So, Kiri you're with me lets go the way Lawson fled. Bree, John, Alex A, put out a BOLO on Lawson and have it linked to out numbers for tips so that we can get there fast.

John: You got it.

Bree: Can do.

Alex A: Aye, Aye!

With that, the team split up, each following their orders so that they could track down Lawson. An hour later, there were birds in the sky, squad cars on the streets and Jacob Lawson's face was all over the news all while Alex and Kiri were scouring buildings. A half hour later, tips began to come in most telling same story of Lawson being spotted near Wellston Hotel on 7th Ave. And that was where Alex and Kiri were now.

Kiri: ALEX! There he is! LAWSON DCPD STOP!

But Jacob ran into the hotel.

When the duo ran after him, there were two sets of stairs.

Alex: Kiri! You take right I'll take left!

Kiri: You got it!

She took off toward the door as did Alex.

Alex walked up the stairs gun pointed in front of him when he heard a noise behind him. Next thing he knew he felt a blow to his back and then a punch to the face. When he looked up, it was Lawson and he had his gun pointed at him.

Jacob: Move. Up to the roof. Now.

Alex: Lawson, just turn your self in. Don't make it worse.

Jacob: Not a chance. Now MOVE!

Alex's only choice was to comply, but he knew he could trust Kiri.

By the time Kiri got to the roof she saw that Lawson had Alex at gunpoint and she could only stand helpless in front of them. She couldn't get a clear shot of Jacob without accidently hitting Alex.

Kiri: LAWSON! Let him go!

Lawson: And why should I Kiri?

Kiri: Because this is between you and me.

Lawson: Is it really Kiri. Because I don't think so. I think that maybe this is between all of us.

Kiri: Lawson Just Let Him Go!

Alex: Kiri just go!

Lawson: Shut up!

Alex: And why should I.

Lawson: Because I'm the one with the gun!

Alex: Are you?

Alex looked Kiri in the eyes and winked at her just to make sure she understood his plan. Then in a swift move, Alex elbowed Lawson in the stomach and got out of his grip but Lawson wasn't done. He stood up quickly and shot Alex in the abdomen.

Kiri: ALEX!

She regained her composure and shot Lawson in the center of the chest. A kill shot, just like she was trained. Lawson staggered back and fell off the building. Kiri ran to Alex and pressed the heel of her hand to the wound, grabbing his hand with the other.

Kiri: Alex, Alex listen to me. Hang on ok! I'm going to get help. You're going to be ok.

Alex: It's….. It's a…. fatal shot.

Kiri: Alex, no you're going to be ok. I promise.

His face was getting paler, but he gathered the strength to put his hand on top of hers, as if to help stop the bleeding. Tears began to blur her vision as she let go of his hand to call for help.

Dispatch: Hello.

Kiri: Dispatch this is Detective Kiri Fera calling in an officer down. I need rescue to the roof of the Wellston Hotel on 7th Ave.

Dispatch: Detective Fera, rescue is being sent to your position. Are you hurt yourself?

Kiri: No, but hurry. The officer needs immediate medical attention.

Dispatch: Rescue should be there in two minutes.

Kiri: Ok thank you.

Kiri shut her phone down as rain began to fall and took Alex's hand again. In the distance she could hear sirens and she looked at Alex again.

Kiri: You know, my mom always told me that good things happen when its raining because it's the angels giving their blessing. You are not going to die on me Alex Cross. I won't let you. Not now, not ever.

Alex: Th-thank you K-Kiri.

Kiri looked up and saw that rescue was coming up the staircase with a gurney.

EMT: Miss, you're going to need to back up so we can work.

Kiri: I'm not leaving him!

EMT: Miss, we'll take good care of him but to do that we need you to step back. Also, there were some people down in the street, a Stone, Arreguin and Sampson, they were looking for you. Maybe it would be best if you went to talk to them.

Kiri: All right but I am to be notified when he is going to be loaded into the ambulance. Understood?

EMT: Fair enough. We'll call you.

While his partner was assessing the extent of the gunshot wound, Kiri looked back once more before she basically ran down the twelve flights of stairs nearly tripping four times. Once she got into the crowd at the entrance, Kiri thought about calling Bree to see where she was until she heard someone screaming her name. Turning around she found both Bree and John running to her.

Bree: Oh my god Kiri what happened! I heard two gunshots, and saw Lawson falling off the building and where's Alex?

Kiri looked behind her and saw that Alex was being pulled down the stairs. One of the EMT's walked up to her.

EMT: We are getting ready to load him. We have him stabilized and ready for transport and we will

Bree looked to Kiri.

Bree: Kiri what happened.

Kiri: Lawson had a gun press to Alex. In an attempt to escape, Alex elbowed him in the stomach but Lawson still had a gun and wound up shooting him. That's when Academy training kicked in and I pulled a kill shot on Jacob and he was blasted back falling off the building.

John: Is the shot fatal?

Kiri: EMT's said his chances are better because he is still alive.

Bree: Is he going to live?

Kiri: I… I don't know. All we can do now is wait.


End file.
